As is known in the art, radio frequency modulators have a wide range of applications. One is in radar system where the radio frequency modulator is adapted to pulse “on” and “off” an amplifier for amplifying a radio frequency signal fed to such amplifier. One such modulator is shown in FIG. 1. Here a radio frequency signal is fed to a power amplifier (PA) for amplification when such amplifier is powered “on” by a modulator. The modulator is fed a dc pulse. When the pulse is “high”, here at +3.3 volts, the pulse is fed through an R-C speed up network to the base electrode of a bipolar transistor (BT) turning a FET “on” thereby coupling a dc voltage, here +30 volts, to turn the power amplifier “on”.